What about Peggy?
by PuffleHuffWriting
Summary: Steve Rogers faces a difficult an life altering decision. He is also reminded that families come in all shapes and sizes. Shameless little Stony fluff with a small side of Brutasha.


**I posted this on an account I made specifically for Marvel and it got literally no traffic so I guess I'm going to keep using this for both...  
ANYWAY!  
Felt like blessing the world with a little fluff. Hope you enjoy! **  
**Thanks for reading!**  
 **Of course, these are Marvel's babies, not mine. Except the babies, them I did make up.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony Stark sat on the opposite side of the small diner both, eyeing Steve Rogers carefully. The two loved this diner, it was quiet, and they were regulars enough that most people just left them alone, not matter how famous. It had been in the same family's operation since Steve was a young kid, and it was a good place for him to fell at ease. It was for that very reason that Tony decided it would be the best place to offer over the packet Steve was still reading over. Tony tried to read his expression, but this was something new for them entirely and he was not at all sure how it was going to go.

"I really-" Steve started, then he sighed and moved his hand to cover his eyes for a moment before looking back up and meeting Tony's. "I don't think we have even talked about taking a-" He paused again, looking at the papers he had in hand, "Taking a step like this one, Tony."

"I realize that, yeah." Tony agreed, a bit saddened. He had already gotten his hopes up for this.

"It's not that I don't-" Steve paused again. Tony almost wanted to laugh. He normally loved when Steve was too embarrassed or confused about something to form thoughts, he even found it to be quite cute, but not this time. Tony swallowed, and he could feel the start of what could be tears knocking on the back of his eyes.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I get it." He started to raise from his seat and leave, to summon his suit and hit the sky, fly until his power drained. Steve caught his hand and tugged until he sat back down.

"I think you guys forget, sometimes, how different this world really is for me." Steve said quietly. He held tightly to the hand he'd caught as Tony tried to leave. "Growing up here, if you ever even hinted you might... like boys... God. They'd beat the hell out of you. And if you lived you sure kept your head down." Steve blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "But you get used to living like that. Get a girlfriend, because you're supposed to. Join the Army, because it makes you a man. And when I did my swan dive into the ice, I didn't expect to live, but I knew I wouldn't have to live a lie anymore and I was pretty at peace about it."

Tony sat quietly on his side of the booth, listening to Steve. He didn't get too many of these moments, but he enjoyed them every time, no matter how serious. IT was usually Tony who did most of the talking, anyway. He smiled slightly when he felt Steve's thumb rub over the band on his left hand.

"Then they dig me out of the ice, and I go back to work. That's all fine, sure. I try to get used to this place. Its tripled in size, its loud, and people sure have changed. And then work brings me on that damn flying boat-" Tony could not stop his smirk at that.

"Language, Rogers." He kidded, mocking the now infamous line Steve had given on a mission a few years prior.

"Fuck you, Stark." He replied, and Tony nearly teared up from laughter. "See- I get on the flying boat and meet you. And I remembered that one very faithful Brooklyn ass-kicking I received. So of course, I have to decide I hate you." He gave a small laugh. "It was the best way I could think of that would keep everyone from knowing. You know you're like the most likeable son of a bitch on the planet?"

"Your language really has gotten so much worse because of me." Tony laughed.

"Or possibly Bruce." Steve pointed out.

"He gets it from me, too." Tony replied, amused.

"You're infectious that way." Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Can I finish? So like I said, I'm basically love struck. And you flirt with literally everyone you meet, and I'm so jealous..." He trailed off and shook his head. "And yet, somehow I end married to you. Which, I need not remind you, was not a thing that could even be imagined in the future back then. And we can go anywhere, and we can hold hands, and you wanna stick your tongue down my throat in line waiting for a hotdog and nobody bats an eye. Well, unless its because they want a picture or autograph..." He pointed out again, and it was met with another Tony Stark signature smirk.

"I feel like this is all leading up to a big 'but', isn't it?" Tony said, pulling his hand away. As sweet as this all was, he knew he was about to be heart broken. Steve looked down at the papers on the table.

"Can I just have a little time?" He ask quietly. Tony gave a tight nod, the emotion pooling heavily in his eyes as he went, pulling up and away from the table and taking off, the suit ready to take flight by the time he pushed through the door. Steve heard the small 'pop' as he hit the boosters and flew to wherever he was going to go to think. Steve sat still for a moment before standing and gathering the papers back into the folder and throwing a $100 onto the table and heading out to the car himself.

* * *

There were times when Steve hated having the entire team in the Tower. Sure, having their own floor was good enough for their own space; but many of the places Steve preferred to sit and think were the so called 'common areas' Tony had built in for them all. Such as the garden deck- a large open deck about fifteen floors up that had plants covering most of the surfaces. It was by far Steve's favorite place in the entire Avenger Tower.

He sat on a deck chair, knees drawn to his chest, half attempt at a sketch of one of the flowering plants on the table next to him. Under the sketchbook was the folder in question. He kept his his eyes ahead. Tony had turned his communicator off, and all he could get out of FRIDAY was that he was, in fact, hiding on purpose. She also told him her protocols only allowed her to disclose his location in the event Tony was in danger. But there was no real risk of that at the moment, unless he made it himself.

But Steve still sat worried sick. And he was so focused on that fact, that he nearly came out of his skin when he head the door slide open and shut as someone joined him on the deck.

"Oh!" Natasha cooed, adjusting the toddler on her hip. "We didn't realize you'd be out here." She explained.

"Unca Steeb!" The tiny girl cried from her mother's arms, struggling to clamber down to the ground, her black curls springing as she wrestled away.

"She's so restless, and Bruce is running some sort of simulation on... Black holes? Worm holes? Something. I was not paying the most attention." She laughed. "So I thought we might come get some evening air. Do you mind?"

"Never!" Steve assured his friend, as he scooped the small girl who was struggling to climb his chair up into his lap.

"How is my sweet Lily?" He ask, kissing the top of her dark curls. She clapped her small, chubby hands together and giggled.

"Best!" She replied cheerfully.

"You always are." Steve snuggled her back onto him. He handed the small girl his keys, and she began to look them over, shaking them a bit, playing with the small sparrow key charm.

"What is going on, Steve?" Natasha ask quietly.

"What do you mean?" He ask, trying to put a smile forward. He knew she could see far, far past that.

"Well, normally you aren't quite so gloomy. But I also know Tony's com is off. Bruce tried to call him about whatever the hell it is he is working on." She settled on the chair next to his, and turned it to face him. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." He said, a bit reluctant, but he slid the file from under the book and pencils and handed it over. Natasha quietly read over the documents inside, then smiled sadly.

"You know- When I did the procedure, it was highly experimental. I did not tell Bruce I was even considering it, but I did. It was something I knew I'd never forgive myself for once I knew it was a possibility. But I couldn't shake the memory of when we first met- There was an old crib and he slid his hand up the side and said something about how he never got things how he wanted. He looked so damn broken... It stuck with me so hard. Here I was falling for this brilliant man who wanted a family so bad..." She laughed lightly, "and I was a sterilized Russian assassin. It was a horrible, helpless feeling. I wish I had recorded him opening that little box with the pregnancy test in it."

Steve sat listening, unblinking, even as he adjusted young miss Lily Banner into his lap better so she would not fall.

"And you guys, you can't ever have a kid of your own. But like Lily," She nodded to the child in her friend's lap, " There are miracles out there. And it sounds like yours is just waiting to be signed off on."

"I just don't know." Steve retorted, a bit more harshly than he meant to. Natasha did not blink.

"Why?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"What kind of parent would I be?" Steve said, helping Lily as she squirmed from his lap where she had grown bored and she toddled over to her playhouse in the corner. "I was such a disappointment to my dad, he hated me. I have this constant fear I'll turn out to be like that." He sounded very distraught, but Natasha burst into full-force laughter.

"Oh..." She gasped, laughing hard enough to make herself gasp. "Oh my holy shit you did not just..." She cackled. "I am an assassin, dude. Literally a contract killer with no parents. Bruce's father murdered his mother in front of him. You think that effects how we raise Lily?" She wiped away a tear.

"You're probably the best parents I've ever seen." Steve confessed. "Lily is always so happy."

"Lily has a bizarre ass family." She pointed out. "Two of her uncles are gods. She has a flying toy car because Tony can't help himself. And that damn robotic kitten he made her..." She shook her head.

"But this is different." Steve insisted.

"Why?" She pressured him again.

"What if we couldn't give a kid what she needed?" Steve blurted.

"You know you're like the third riches man on the planet, behind T'Challa and then Tony, but only because you're the second name on his account." She laughed, but she could see from Steve's face, he wasn't talking about money.

"Nat, no." He said quietly.

"Look, I know you two have some issues. You've been through a lot. Losses that no one can understand. But you'd give a kid so much love- Look how you do with her." She nodded over to where Lily was busy crashing a toy jet into a pot of petunias. "I constantly trust you with my child. My precious, miracle of a child. And you and Tony, while you spoil her to horrible levels of rotten, you're amazing with her. Imagine what you could do with your own?"

* * *

Steve read the letter on the cover one last time.

 _'Please, I hope you can help me. I'm only sixteen, and I know you'd be such a good home. She'll have powers, my boyfriend does, but he tried to rob a place with them and is in prison. He doesn't know, and I'm so scared. You guys would raise her right. Help her. Keep her safe from him...'_ The letter went on, but Steve read that line again and again.

 _'Keep her safe from him...'_

Attached were proposed full adoption forms. The girl's baby was due in October. It was June. Steve sighed as he thought about what Natasha had said again. "Imagine what you could do with your own?" She'd ask. And he did wonder. This future was beyond his imagination, but he truthfully wanted a family with Tony. And as Natasha had gone on to point out, Lily could use a friend in the tower. So he settled his nerves with a quick shot of whiskey and entered the bedroom.

He had heard the suit land on the roof while he and Natasha were still out talking, but decided to continue to let Tony have his space. But now it was time to step up, and make things right.

When he entered their bedroom, Tony was doing an impressive job of ignoring him or was asleep. The only light in the room was the faint glow from Tony's chest, and it was so silent; Regardless, Steve slipped into the covers behind him and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter brunet man, and he pressed a kiss into his shoulder. "Tony?" He whispered, but not too quietly. "Are you awake?"

Tony gave an over exaggerated sigh. "You know I'm not."

"I'm sorry." He said, muffling his words by hiding his face in Tony's back.

"Okay." Tony replied.

"And I just, I think we should get her." Steve said. "I think we're the best place for her."

Tony nearly choked as he turned over and sat up. "Lights, FRIDAY." He said quietly, and the lamps in the far corner turned on. "Excuse me?"

"I think we should adopt that baby, when she gets here." Steve repeated. "Nobody could do better than us."

"Really?" Tony replied skeptically, an eyebrow raised. "You _actually_ believe that?"

"Want the lie detector results of his voice pattern, Boss?" FRIDAY chipped in.

"No. That's not necess-"  
"Yes. Let's hear my results, FRIDAY." Steve interrupted, arms crossed over his chest.  
"No, FRIDAY, power off in here. He's too cocky." Tony waited a moment for the green light in the corner which showed the presence of the AI that ran their tower to fade.

"I really think we should, babe." Steve said, pulling Tony over and kissing his forehead and laying back, pulling Tony to lay beside him.

"If you mean it because you want to." Tony said, still a touch skeptical.

"I really do." Steve said quietly. "But Tony- What on earth would we even name a little girl?"

At this question, Tony grinned.

"What about Peggy?"

* * *

 **Depending on the reception of this one, might expand on the idea of Peggy Stark-Rogers.  
Let me know what you think?**


End file.
